ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mace Windu
How Mace Windu joined the Tourney For a Jedi, Mace Windu had a unique personality. He was serious, noted for his grim demeanor, and very cautious, to the point of occasional reluctance, a careful chooser of his friends, being slow to trust or being mistrustful. Despite this, he was highly compassionate and extremely brave, as he willingly risked life and limb many times to protect the people of the Republic, as well as his fellow Jedi and even the clone troopers under his command. He also had a certain value for life, as he opposed the constant attempts to kill the mighty Zillo Beast, which he correctly presumed to be the last of its species. Mace firmly believed in the role of the Jedi as the Republic's servants rather than its masters, and displayed a fierce dedication to the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic alike. A staunch traditionalist, Mace was long regarded as the great champion of the Jedi Order. However, despite these commendable/admirable traits, Mace was also rather arrogant and self-righteous; he was very confident in his own abilities, and saw very little fault in the Jedi or the Republic, believing they were always in the right and everyone else was in the wrong. He was prideful, known to be outspoken, occasionally sarcastic, and was largely obstinate to anything that contradicted his views. However, he kept his arrogance in check for the most part; he was humble towards individuals he believed were superior to him, such as Yoda, and treated most civilians and fellow Jedi with respect. Despite this, Mace didn't always hold his arrogance in check; he was shown to be somewhat cold, arrogant and dismissive towards individuals he believed were inferior to him, most notably fellow Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, all of whom he distrusted and treated with little respect (despite them all being exceptionally powerful Force-users, skilled lightsaber duelists, strong individuals, trustworthy and loyal members of the Jedi Order in their own rights). As a Jedi, Mace was intelligent, wise and perceptive. However, like most Jedi Masters, he was somewhat short-sighted, as he focused almost entirely on the future, giving the present little to no thought. He also did not realize that his constant mistrust, lies and deceit towards Anakin was slowly turning the latter against the Jedi Order. During Ahsoka Tano's trial, Mace took his distrusting nature too far, to the point where he openly accused Ahsoka of lying to the Jedi Council and then coldly decided to strip her of her status as a Jedi and turn her over to the Republic military, an act that most of the other Council members agreed with. After learning of her innocence, Mace joined the Council in offering to reinstate Ahsoka into the Jedi Order, but instead of taking responsibility for his mistake, he rather arrogantly claimed that Ahsoka's traumatic experience had been nothing more than a test given to her by the Force. When Ahsoka left the Order for good, Mace, unlike the others who were very sad to see her leave, only seemed disgusted; as she walked away, he frowned and his fists clenched. Ultimately, Mace's true motivation for all he did was a divergence from Jedi philosophy, as his personal belief system was an extremist viewpoint of peace achieved at all costs. In his mind, peace was created by only one thing; civilization, and he viewed the Republic as the ultimate and only true civilization in the entire galaxy, thus developing an attachment towards the institution, and leaving him with a willingness to do anything to preserve the Republic, even if it meant violating the Jedi Code. This proved to be his ultimate downfall, when he resolved to execute the seemingly helpless Sith Master Palpatine, an unarmed opponent, spurring Anakin Skywalker into action. Before the Second Tourney, Mace Windu learns of the actions of a knife fighter who had killed 30 guerrilla troopers in battle. Upon meeting Lee Christmas, he learns he might be a potential Jedi candidate. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Prepares to take out his lightsaber. After the announcer calls his name Mace Windu activates his purple lightsaber and does a thrust, then swings his saber left as the camera zooms saying "May the force be with us all." Special Moves Force Wave (Neutral) Mace Windu sends a wave powered by the Force as a projectile at the opponent. Judging Blade (Side) Mace Windu dashes to the opponent thrusting his lightsaber into him/her. Eclipse Wingblade (Up) Mace Windu does a Force jump while swinging his lightsaber two times. Force Pull (Down) Mace Windu uses the Force to pull the opponent to him in a stunned state, setting him/her up for a free hit. Quad Slash (Hyper Smash) Mace Windu dashes to the opponent with his lightsaber behind him. If he hits, he first cuts the opponent's front, then moves to the side and swings his saber at it, damaging the opponent further, then moves behind the opponent and swings his saber down, then finishes by jumping and dropping his lightsaber down hard on the opponent, knocking him/her away. Once And For All (Final Smash) Mace Windu runs to the opponent, and if he hits, does five light saber slashes eventually cutting the rib cage. Then he uses a Force push to knock the opponent down hard, fracturing the skull. He then finishes by raises his lightsaber behind his back and swinging it hard, sending the opponent sliding away. --Victory Animations #Mace Windu does two leaping slashes with his lightsaber saying "This party's over." #*Mace Windu does two leaping slashes with his lightsaber saying "The oppresion of the Sith will never return. You have lost!" (Emperor Palpatine victories only) #Mace Windu turns his back, then does a turning swing with his lightsaber and says "Be mindful of your feelings." #Mace Windu does a downward slash with his lightsaber, then a spinning slash, then holds his saber close to himself saying "That should keep you quiet for a while." On-Screen Appearance Mace Windu uses the Force to jump to his point and activates his lightsaber saying "The senate will decide your fate." Special Quotes *In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you're under arrest, Chancellor. (When fighting Emperor Palpatine) Trivia *Windu's rival is a former SAS trooper and a knife expert of the Expendables, Lee Christmas. *Mace Windu shares his English, Japanese, French and German voice actors with Officer Frank Tenpenny. *Mace Windu shares his English voice actor with Afro Samurai. *Mace Windu shares his Japanese voice actor with Conan, Tiki Tong, Toguro, Batman, Tree Rex, Dozle Zabi (in all his Mobile suits), Tigger, Taurus Aldebaran, John Matrix, Tony James, Gen. Maj. Karl Ludwig, Rambi the Rhinoceros, Terminator, Mr. Chicken, Kingdra, Mr. Gomez Addams, Leodore Lionheart, Godzilla, Foghorn Leghorn, Gale Raregroove, Junior Gorg, Janemba, Soldier Stonekong, Ride Boarski and Bojack. *Mace Windu shares his French voice actor with Katsuyori Shibata. *Mace Windu shares his German voice actor with Francisco Scaramanga, Starro, Toki Fujiwara, Yax, Wu Tong and Tenzin. *Mace Windu shares his Arabic voice actor with Monkey D. Garp, Kolyat Krios, Jonathan Quayle Higgins III, Narwhal and Baloo. *The name of his Final Smash references to his quote determined to finish Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine "I'm going to end this once and for all!" Category:Star Wars characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters